Me and the Internet and a Virus
by Zikari8
Summary: When a violent and destructive virus is rampaging on the net, even hacking into the ST-system, there is only one student that can save the fate of the internet and his school... Well, that was a lie, but he's trying his best,ok? AkihisaXMinami
1. Chapter 1

I thank anyone who had the guts to press the link that brought you here, I hope you don't regret it too much. This is my first Baka to test fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it. So, if you heed to my warnings, I suggest that you immediately press that back button on the upper corner of your screen. If you don't you will be free to do so once you realize how crappy the following words are. So please, leave anytime you want. That's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, kk?

* * *

><p>"Shouko."<p>

"…"

'Oi, Shouko, are you listening to me."

"…"

"Shouko, I want to propose to you."

"Yes, Yuuji."

"To think that you would react only when I say the word "Propose". What have I gotten myself into?"

"What did you need me for, Yuuji?"

"Oh, right. I bought the ice cream. Here."

"Thank you, Yuuji."

"What were you daydreaming about this time?"

"Our future together…"

"Not this again…"

"Our kids happily playing around the estate… the family dog enjoying the shade of the large Sakura tree…"

"…And the tied up Yuuji. I'm telling that there shall be no happiness in that family."

"…Yuuji, looking so handsome in his suit, kissing me as he leaves for work."

"What? I'm not in chains for once. What an improvement. I've changed my mind. That family shall be blessed with fortune. Except it'll never happen."

"Shoyuu, daddy says he doesn't want to live with you… he's so cold hearted."

"I told you to stop using that name! And don't pat your stomach."

"Kousho, daddy says he doesn't want to…"

"The name isn't the problem here!"

"?"

"Don't give me that "What are you talking about?" look. You're the one that's making this conversation confusing."

"That's because Yuuji's modern language mark is so low…"

"My marks have nothing to do with this."

"So Yuuji is lacking common sense?"

"Why are you trying to blame the weirdness of this conversation to me."

"That's because Yuuji lacks awareness as a husband."

"That has nothing to do with anything. You just plain aren't listening to me!"

"Ok then should we sit down and clarify a few things."

"Wow. You actually made a good suggestion for once. You're right, we need to talk."

"So… I want 38 children."

"I should have known! Where did a number of children come into the equation?

"Weren't we arguing over the number of children we were going to have?"

"No. Have you even been listening to me? We're talking about something more realistic."

"Where our honeymoon should be?"

"No, it's about your admittance to the nearest hospital immediately."

"Yuuji, I'm so happy."

"And this woman here thinks she's being admitted into a Gynecology Hospital."

"We should take the kids to Kisaragi Highland."

"But these kids don't exist."

"But your kiss made me pregnant."

"$%^&*()&^%$#"

"Yuuji, such foul language in front of the kids."

"But there aren't… oh nevermind. Nothing I say to you will get through your thick skull."

"…"

"…"

"Yuuji, I have a question…"

"Shoot. I've nothing left to lose."

"Why did you suddenly want to come to the park…"

"Uh… You know."

"…"

"It's a rare rest day and it would be such a pity to stay indoors, no matter how big your house is."

"It's your house as well, Yuuji."

"No it isn't. The only times I enter that house is when you drag me in!"

"Yuuji, you promised me that we would live together…"

"I know, I know."

"And today is a rest day. No one is at home and we have the day to ourselves."

"I don't like where this is going…"

"So we should take this opportunity to take our relationship to the next level."

"No! Nuh-uh. No way."

"Yuuji…"

"Wait, Shouko. Drop the stun gun and listen."

"Yes…"

"Look around. No one would stay indoors on a rest day. Everyone is outside and enjoying the fresh air. I can bet that no one is in their homes today."

"Really. Then if there are people that are staying indoors today, can we have a nice long "Chat" back home?"

"Sure, but only people form Fumizuki."

"I'll try my best to find them."

"Sure whatever. Your ice cream is melting."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Translate the following lines:<p>

It is a beauteous evening, calm and free,

The holy time is quiet as a Nun

Breathless with adoration; the broad sun

Is sinking down in its tranquillity;

The gentleness of heaven broods o'er the Sea:

**Himeji Mizuki's answer:**

それは、穏やかで自由な、麗しい夜です

神聖な時間は、尼僧として静かである

憧れの息。幅広い日

その静けさにダウンシンクされています。

海の天国のブルードの優しさ

**Teacher's comments:**

Correct. Some simple trivia is that the lines are from Wordsworth's poem. Good work.

**Yoshii Akihisa's Answer:**

それ

**Teacher's comments:**

You only knew how to translate "it"?

**Shimada Minami's answer:**

Das Ruck, ich werde ihn in Stücke brechen und zerstören ihn. Ich werde ihn quälen BIS er schreit und fleht um Gnade. Er wird den Tag bereuen, er lebte. Möge Gott schütze ihn nicht.

**Teacher's comments:**

That's weird. Were you confused about the question? I thought Shimada-san was okay at english.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Minami,<strong>

**I'm sorry. Although I'm not quite sure what I should be sorry about I can truthfully say that I'm sorry. I know that you are mad at me. I should have been more sincere and delicate. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'm not quite sure what triggered it but I really don't want to see you mad anymore. Can you please forgive me?**

**Minami, I don't like it when I see you cry. You're more suited to being the angry flat chested... please forget the previous three words. As I was saying, I would love to see your smiling face over your current condition. This gloomy sulking state doesn't suit you. Rather, I think that you are much cuter when you smile. Although you are probably planning on how to kill me when we see each other again, I hope that I can see your cute smile once this is over. So can we please make out and end this stupid quarrel? I hope that you will forgive me once you see this e-mail.**

**Love Akihisa Yoshii**

* * *

><p>"Oi, did I just write what I thought I wrote?"<p>

It was a clear autumn day. The birds were chirping, the flowers were withering, the people were resting, it was a magnificent and rare rest day for the students of Fumizuki Academy. Of course, the author has absolutely no idea where this would fit into the canon timeline, let's just say that its autumn and it's the second semester. And so, the normally busy and chaotic mayhem that filled every other morning in which the FFF inquisition put me on trial, was replaced by a rich and sedentary peace. This is what other people felt, but for a certain Akihisa Yoshii, who was currently locked up in his room unlike the students who were so carefree and could go out and play instead of pretending to study under the watchfull eye of Himeji-san, the mayhem was replaced by upcoming despair.

On a completely different note, it seemed that we managed to escape from the onslaught of the Class C and the FFF inquisition alliance all too close. Normally I would be quite happy with this revelation but...

"Just how did an ordinary apology letter turn into a love letter."

"_I'd rather hope that you do realize that your stupidity caused that email to turn into an embarrassing love letter._"

What! Are you the devil in my heart? Have you come to once again poke fun at me and... oi, where did you get that suit?

"_I thought that flying around naked was a bit depraved so I picked this up. Is there a problem?_"

Ok, forget the suit and the glasses and the cup of tea. What happened to your personality?

"_Well, a number of things. In theory, I guess you could call it a change in your thought process._"

"..."

"_As I, the devil in your heart or rather your Id, I am fully created by the brain waves in your heart that tells you to do the immoral actions that satisfy your wants._"

"..."

"_Since I am in this form, I am guessing that this means that you would better listen to someone with this certain personality rather than what you previously thought of me as a stark naked devil._"

"..."

"_Since you are an idiot let me put this in easier words: You made me this way!_"

Why didn't you just say so earlier? Was there really a need for you to go through that small speech?

"_Anyways, since you subconsciously transformed your apology letter into a love letter, I'm guessing that those are your true feelings_."

"..."

"..."

"_Basically you like her._"

"..."

"_Understand? This is the truth._"

"..."

"_It's about time to give up._"

I got up with my head down and trotted towards the computer. There was something I had to do.

"Alright time to delete that email."

"_Are you prepared to neglect this for the rest of your life!_"

"Shut up, I'm self conscious enough."

"_You mean you already realized! Dammit, Akihisa. Just send that damn email already. Isn't about time for you to get a girlfriend._"

"Die evil in my heart! Vanish! My sense of justice won't lose!"

…

…

…

…

… Eh? Where's my angel? Don't tell me it's late again. Why does it only appear when I don't want it to while it is always late when I need it!

"_Come now lover boy, just think about what could be had if you sent that letter and it's accepted._"

If the letter was accepted... being Minami's boyfriend. No, Akihisa you do not have time to think about this. You need to think of where you two should go for your first date. The movies? No that would be too orthodox. Besides Minami would probably like to watch a non romantic action movie. Than how about the cafe by the station, La Pedis. The last time we went there, with a detached collar bone, she seemed to really enjoy it. No wait, Miharu lives there so she would be a big annoyance and...

Wait, what am I thinking? This is no time to discuss these meaningless topics. Quick, go into zen mode. Zen. Think of that old hag's naked body. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMM...

"_...It's okay to send that letter right._"

… to think that even my angel agrees with sending that letter. So much for Id and Superego, I don't see a difference.

Ahhh no, quick Akihisa, you must delete that email and correct it. Alright, let's see the back space button. Time to get rid of this annoyance once and for all...

"Akihisa-kun."

"HAAH!"

I fell backwards and dragged the chair with me. Meanwhile, my subconscious was trying to hid behind a bookshelf. They weren't succeding.

"Oh no, are you okay Akihisa-kun? Did you hit your head?"

"No, I'm fine Himeji-san. I was just startled that's all."

I said this looking at her from an upside down view. Why is it that I am suddenly grateful for installing a carpet instead of a wooden floor. It almost saved my life or rather a minor concussion. And why did looking at Himeji-san's breasts from under her seem so exciting. No, Akihisa, don't go there. More importantly...

"Yes, did you need me for anything Himeji-san."

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that Akira-san said she would be late in coming home today. And that she would be eating out instead."

"Hmm, so Ane-san won't be home till late. Well, i'll just make enough for two people today. Is that all Himeji-san?'

"Oh and muuu~~ I sort of heard you talking to yourself so I was curious if you had invited someone over."

"Hmm, oh no of course not. I was just talking to myself."

"Okay then, I'll leave you to study."

At this sentence, she immediately portrayed a beautiful smile and hopped out of the room. She closed the door behind her and, from the sound of her footsteps, she probably sat by the makeshift desk I made for her so that she could study. I feel bad making a top student like Himeji-san use that puny desk but it was already better than the desk I was using.

"Now then, as comfortable as the carpet is, time to get up."

I got up and put my chair back to it's original spot. What was I doing before? Oh yes, erasing that embarrassing email. It's almost a miracle Himeji-san didn't see it. It would have been a disaster... or maybe not. The gentle and hard-working Himeji-san wouldn't do something as depraving as spreading rumors.

"Alright back to apologizing to Minami... What's this on the screen? Clearly my eyes are bad. Here I'll close my eyes a bit and it will change back to it's original display.

"Alright, it has surely changed now. All I have to do is read it out properly. Ahem."

"The message has been sent. To view your message click here..."

Wait, what!

I felt a tap in my shoulder.

"_Good job._"

"Oh my god, are you telling me that I actually sent it. How did that happen? Could it possibly be when I fell down. Did I actually accidentally hit the send button. What kind of misfortune is that and rather, you're the last person that I want to hear that from you devil. Quick, God, Buddha, Vishnu, Haruhi, all gods in the universe, send some sort of holy creature down and correct my horrible mistake!"

"_... Good job?_"

"No, I did not mean the angel in my heart. That barely counts as a holy creature. Can't you guys do your job properly?"

Quick Akihisa, you have to think of a way to not let Minami see that email. Well, the only plausible way would be to delete it. And to delete the email, there's only one thing to do. Sneak into Minami's email account and delete it... Wait isn't that a crime?

Ding-Dong...

"Yes, who is it?"

I heard Himeji-san's soft footsteps as she got up from her table and went to get the door. Ah, what a graceful and cute sound?

"Oh, Tsuchiya-kun. What brings you here today?"

Tsuchiya? Who was that again? Oh it's just Mutsurrini. It's not Minami coming to get me. What a relief. Wait, Mutsurrini? Why would he be here?

"So, why did you come to my place?"

"...Special delivery."

He whispered before stealthily placing a package in my hands while taking off his shoes. It was small and was the size of a a small envelope. I managed to take a sneak peek at said package. On the packaging the words "Mutsurrini Co. :Sports festival cheerleading special for Akihisa Yoshii". Yes, just what I was looking forward to.

"Ara, since you came over, would you like to join us for some tea and snacks."

Hmm... that would be an absolutely normal speech if it was said by anyone else. So why was it that when it is said by Himeji-san that it sounded so much like "Welcome to hell. Would you like to die?"

Me and Mutsurrini instantly looked each other in the eyes and silently yet instantly thought of a plan. Behind us, a certain menacing purple aura was about to eat us.

"Ah, Himeji-san, let me take care of the snacks. Mutsurrini was just dying to have a chat with you."

Mutsurrini nodded with great enthusiasm.

"Hmm, something too talk about. Ah, could it be... Oh okay, Akihisa-kun. I leave the snacks to you.

As I attended to the snacks I couldn't help but over here a few words from Mutsurrini and Himeji-san's conversation.

"...hisa...baseball...gallant...100 yen"

"...derstand...buy...ozen copies."

"...special...oshii...exchange...eerleader..."

That conversation. It seemed a bit too creepy. But for Himeji-san. That's impossible. She probably just wanted to purcahse a few pictures of everyone happily playing baseball together. Maybe even a few pictures of her having fun cheerleading. Yeah that's it. Nothing creepy at all.

"Now then, time to have a sneak peek at the wonderful pictures brought by Mutsurrini."

I took them out while I waited for the tea to brew. At this angle Himeji-san shouldn't be able to see me.

"WWOOAAHHH!"

"Akihisa-kun, is there a problem?"

"Huh, uh well... no nothing at all."

My god, what destructive power! I almost got blood into the tea. The bouncing movement of Himeji-san's breasts, her babyish face, the sparkling sweat. No doubt, Himeji is amazingly suited to a cheerleader costume. Amazing! And that was only the first photo. This package must be a biochemical weapon.

"_Oi, what happened to your sense of justice._"

I immediately took out the second photo. AHHHH! It took all my strength to stay alive. The two identical faces of the Kinoshita twins were aligned beside each other in a super wonder shot. Hideyoshi in the male sports jacket beside his sister Yuuko in a cheerleading costume was far too destructive. Yuuko was bent over in a wonderful and seductive manner while scolding Hideyoshi. The bent pose gave a clear outline of Yuuko's curves. Hideyoshi on the other hand was leaning on the wall, trying to escape from his sister's grip. The bandages around his chest were loose and looked as if they were about to fall off. What was this amazing photo given from the heavens? It had a double dose of danger than any separate photo. Brilliant!

"_Oi, are you listening to me?_"

I completely ignored the brewing tea, as I flipped through the photos. I was almost dead before I reached the last one. I stood there silent. There was something wrong about this. The P.E. Clothes gave a clear outline of her sheepish limbs while showing off her slender figure. So why did I feel a sudden wave of grief?

"_That's what they call..._"

RING...

"I'll get it."

I snapped out of my photo-viewing trance and watched as Himeji-san went to pick up the phone. Mutsurrini was sitting in the corner counting a pile of cash.

"Yes. Hello...Yes... he's here. Akihisa-kun, It's for you."

"Hmmm, who is it?"

"It's the principal."

And so, the somewhat peaceful day was about to become a not so peaceful adventure.

I should have seen this coming.

* * *

><p>Minami sat in a nearby park, holding a certain gift in her hands. She gripped it tight but kept silence, letting her anger drain into her grip. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up.<p>

_One new message from "Aki"_

"Jerk..."

And without even looking at it, she deleted it.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy this story enough to get to these words. No? I didn't think so. Oh well, I'm gonna go and crawl up into my corner and think about how I should have been born as a sea cucumber. Bye!<p>

Oh and just in case some of you are confused, in volume 8, Mizuki is living in Akihihisa's house. If you want to know why, read the light novels. As well, in the apology/love letter, Akiisa mispelled make up for make out just to show his stupidity. This joke only works in english.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for clicking the link that brought you here! In this small section I want to thank ElementUchichaMaster for his wonderful review. I am brought to tears at the thought that someone liked this. As well I would like to thank all the people that came to read. You guys are awesome.

As well I would like to give a special thank you to Anon for his/her brilliant criticism, I'm moved to tears, that made me see the errors in my fanfic and helped me correct it. I'm honored!

* * *

><p>Anyways here's part two of my super crappy fanfic:<p>

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing except for the laptop I'm using to type this.

* * *

><p>Solve the following question:<p>

Natural gas is composed mostly of methane (CH4) and is burnt in order to generate heat. Write a chemical equation describing this combustion. Is this reaction exothermic or endothermic?

Himeji Mizuki's answer:

CH^4 + 2O^2 = CO^2 + 2H^2O

This reaction is exothermic (releases heat)

Teacher's comments:

Correct. It was a very simple question wasn't it.

Tsuchiya Kouta's answer:

CH4=CH4

This reaction is thermic.

Teacher's comments:

Although your answers make sense, I cannot give you any points for trying to slack off.

Akihisa Yoshii's answer:

CH^4+ FIRe = BO^2M

This reaction is ectothermic.

Teacher's comments:

This is just plain wrong.

* * *

><p>"DAMN OLD GRANNY!"<p>

"IGNORANT BRAT!"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

These were the first few words that were exchanged between me and our school principal. If anyone else had heard them then they would have thought that we were insulting each other instead of noticing our close bonds that stem from student to Principal that turns those words into a proper greeting!

"_No, that's a lie."_

Devil, could you please be a bit more quiet? And stop hiding behind the phone stand. You're not succeeding.

"Well, I was gonna ask you a favor that included rewards but since you don't know how to treat your elders you can forget about it. I'll go ask someone with a bigger brain like Miss Kirishima."

"Ahaha, you know I was just kidding. I thought you would be used to that greeting, what sort of favor?"

"Ignorant brat, I don't think anyone will get used to being called an old granny!"

Ah, notice that she's now calling me an ignorant brat instead of a rude brat. Was that an upgrade or a downgrade?

"Whatever you say, damn?'

"You just took out the old granny part! Again!"

"Fine, have it your way, ma-damn."

"Now you're … wait that's not an insult. But I can still feel a hint of malice in that."

Sheesh, so many requests. How did she suppose I complete all of them.

"_I think it's your own fault for not greeting her normally."_

Alright, you can go back to your hiding spot. No commentary from you.

"So, What's this about a favor?"

"Sigh, to think I would be forced to use an ignorant brat to do my dirty work. Even if that's all his brain is good for, to think that this era has fallen that much."

"Oi, did you come here to ask me a favor or to insult me?"

Even the kind and gentle me can't forgive such insults.

"You see..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in California...<p>

"Oi, Willis. Good work, Bud!" A burly blonde man entered the office holding a small bag. "Your shifts over, leave the rest to me."

"Oh, John, you're early. By about five minutes. Stay with me a bit. We can chat." Willis said looking up from a pile of documents.

"Alright!" John sat down in a chair and looked at the computer readings on the screen. "Good thing we found this job. It's close, easy and fun too. Can't imagine what would happen if there weren't any open slots.

"Well, it's a recession lately. We're considered lucky to be able to find a job. Most are forced to do manual labour. We've it easy. Be grateful!" Willis replied looking up from the documents. He spun his chair towards the computer screen and clicked a few buttons before his face paled."John, did you touch anything?"

"Hmmm... no not at all. I've been sitting here the whole time. Why?" John realised that something was wrong.

"It's down... the entire system is down." Willis said panicking.

"What is that all? It just crashed. Just manually reboot it." John laughed at the small matter but Willis wasn't laughing.

"No, John, I'm not talking about crashed down, I'm talking about... complete annihilation down..."

"Are you serious?"

* * *

><p>"Are you serious!"<p>

"Yup, that's the plan."

"You want us to track down and destroy a... virus?"

Talk about absurd. Wasn't this a job for some high-tech IT person. Why was she asking nobodies like us... unless...

"This virus hacked into the ST-system?"

"Why do you have a brain only in the weirdest situations?"

She insulted me. Again!

"_It's true!_"

Oi, devil, what did I say about talking?

"Umm.. but why would you ask us, Miss Principal?"

I noticed Himeji-san and Mutsurrini standing beside me with their eyes very close to the phone. Oh god... Himeji-san's face was so close to mine without me realizing. If I just moved a bit to the right and turned my face around then... No, Akihisa! This isn't the time!

To save the two the trouble I switched the phone to speakerphone and sat down letting the Prinicpal's voice fill my apartment.

"Good question, Himeji-san. The reason I was forced to ask an ignorant brat with only the brains to slack around to do this was because you guys are the only ones that are reliable, well you and your small group of friends."

To add such provocative words into normal conversation. Her level is as high as Yuuji's.

"How are we reliable?"

"Alright, you ignorant brat, let me spell this so you can understand. What would happen if word leaked out that the ST-system was hackable?"

If the ST-system was hackable... then students could hack in and change their shokanjuu's power levels and scores. Than...

"All liability of your system would be banished and our school would be reduced to a pile of rubble."

"That was a bit overdramatized, you rude half-wit, but yes, basically it would be disastrous. So if you want to stay in school than get moving. If you succeed, I'll try to get some prize for you. Happy?"

She insulted me but... it would be disastrous if the ST-system was deemed faulty. Might as well. Plus this prize seems swimmingly delicous.

"I'll do it!"

"Well... if the school fell apart... I can't be in F-class...so let me help too." Himeji-san beside me declared.

"... Me three."

Ah, Mutsurrini as well.

"_I'll join in, too!_"

No, I don't think you can. Why don't you go and play with Angel-san? Us grown-ups have work to do.

"Alright, I'll upload your Shokanjuus data into the Internet and send it to you so you can control them and use them to defeat the virus."

With our agreement finalised, the old hag made a last comment and hung up leaving a rough, beeping sound to replace it. Himeji-san bent over and clumsily put the phone back into place. Normally, I would be observing her cute movements or asking Mutsurrini to give me some of the photos he just took however I was still reflecting over what we had just learned.

Using our shokanjuus to defeat a virus. That was a new thought. Does that mean that the ST-system can be used as a anti-hacking system?

Almost immediately, Muttsurini took out a laptop. That's right, it would be difficult enough to try using our Shokanjuus through a computer but if everyone was crowded around one than it would be horrific.

But did Himeji-san have a computer. Since her score is higher than shouldn't I let her use my computer?

"Yosh!" As if by coincidence Himeji-san pulled out her phone. I guess phones work as long as they're connected to the internet.

Wait, what was I doing here. I should be at my computer! I opened the doors that would lead to me room and found my subconscious playing on the computer.

"Ah, not now, we have a virus to defeat." I swapped the two away and logged on to the computer to find a chibi Muttsurini and Himeji in my desktop.

"Akihisa-kun! You're taking to long."

"...Turtle."

Alright , alright. Sorry for being slow.

Before I could touch anything, A chibi me appeared on the screen and started conversing with the other Shokanjuus. I'll never understand what they are saying.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Y-Yes!"

"...preparations complete."

"''_We're ready too!_''"

No, like I said, I don't care about you two.

"Alright, let's go!"

I pressed the internet explorer link hoping that this was a battle we could win.

* * *

><p>Minami walked across the streets. She saw Akihisa's apartment building. Since today was a rest day then he would probably be at home. Then...<p>

"Baka"

Minami turned around without a second glance.

* * *

><p>Well, the quality of this one is much lower as well as the size since I had to rush to get this done. I'm going to bed now! Cya!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, why does it seem so long since I updated. Hello, this is worthless Zikari8 here. To tell the truth I'm really nervous about this chapter since I'm naturally bad at action scenes. Well, I hope you enjoy this horrible excuse for a chapter.

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Answer the following question:<p>

When did the french protestant Villegaignon establish a community in what would become Rio de Janeiro?

**Himeji Mizuki's answer:**

It was established in the 16th century

**Teacher's comments:**

Correct.

**Tsuchiya Kouta's answer:**

...2011

**Teacher's comments:**

No, that was when the movie, Rio, came out.

**Akhisa Yoshii's Answer:**

Villegaignon established a community that would later become Rio de Janeiro when Villegaignon established a community that would later become Rio de Janeiro.

**Teacher's comments:**

Are you trying to outsmart me?

* * *

><p>"That's what we said but how do we find a virus?"<p>

Hello, this is Akihisa Yoshii speaking. Me, Himeji-san and Mutsurrini are currently controlling our avatars to navigate around the net. The sentence above describes our current problem. The internet is too big. It's like trying to find a specific kilobyte in a field of terabytes.

"A-Ah, Tsuchiya-kun. What are you doing?"

This was said by the angelic voice of the cute and holy Himeji-san. It's like music to my ears. I just want to cuddle her and take her home... except she's currently living in my home due to unforeseen circumstances.

"...tracking."

This reply was made by the small, rough voice of Tsuchiya Kouta or more commonly known as Mutsurrini. If I was a cop, than the first person I would arrest would be him. Though he would deny everything in court. The silent pervert... except lately he's less silent, more pervert.

The three of us decided that it would be easier to communicate in the same room. So I was stationed at my computer while Himeji-san was to my right and Mutsurrini was to my left. This seemed too much like one of those command stations in those old sci-fi films like Space wars or Space Trek. Oh well, maybe the virus will laugh to death.

Meanwhile, Mutsurrini was rapidly typing on his keyboard and Himeji-san was looking at his laptop's screen quite amazed. What was he doing?

I leaned over to see the screen and I was welcomed by hordes of data.

"Mutsurrini, what is that?"

"...I'm tracking all the places that the virus has hacked to see a pattern of where he'll go next."

That's Mutsurrini for you. A master at information.

"Any clues?"

"...here." Mutsurrini typed in a URL and opened a website with half of the page whitened out.

Meanwhile, on my computer, the screen displayed a 3D hall with flying rocks and large holes in the walls. Could this be what the internet looks like from a Shokanjuu's point of view? And the large holes, what were they? They looked suspicious. I moved my Shokanjuu to get a closer look.

"...don't touch the holes."

"Hmm, why not?"

They were just holes, harmless enough.

"...those holes are corrupted data. Touch them and our Shokanjuus will malfunction."

I did not know that. Thank god, Mutsurrini was here. Me and Himeji-san would be helpless otherwise. Since they don't teach computer studies in our school Himeji-san wouldn't know that much about computers and I'm more of a portable game system kinda guy.

"W-wah, Tsuchiya-kun, Akihisa-kun. What's that? Data?"

Himeji-san looked up from her cell-phone and pointed to something on my screen. There was a humanoid, well chibinoid, shape on the corner of the screen. Before I could really determine what it was, it turned and showed me a devilish grin. That was...

"Mutsurrini watch out!"

My shokanjuu tackled Mutsurrini's, who was busy examining the data, out of the way. A split second after, a long purple sword cut into where Mutsurrini's shokanjuu's head just was.

"W-wah, are you two okay?"

Himeji-san's shokanjuu quickly moved in front of ours and held out its large swords to intimidate the enemy. Or maybe she was just using it to keep the virus at a distance. I wouldn't know.

And know that I had a chance to look, the virus seems somewhat disgusting. It was clad with a cloak that reminds me of a shinigami and was wielding a purplish blade that seemed to glimmer in the light that came from an unknown source. It was making a cackling sound that was all but a cacophony.

"W-wah! It's coming."

The virus closed the distance between it and us in blinding speed and before the pixels on my computer could catch up it was clashing blades with Himeji-san's shokanjuu.

"Good job, Himeji-san. Keep it up. In raw strength, you should have the advantage."

"Um… If Akihisa-kun says so … then I'll do my best!"

Himeji-san gave me a determined look and I watched as her shokanjuu slowly pushed the virus back.

"_Oh, aren't you happy. Your beloved Himeji-san is doing her best for you." _

Cursed devil, when did you come back? I'm sure I told you to go and play with Angel-san.

"_Your superego and I have little in common. I decided that teasing you would be more fun."_

Am I to be eternally forced to be teased by my subconscious? Is this what they mean by having a guilty conscious? What have I done to deserve this?

"_Now, now. Let's think positively. Just think about what would happen if YOU defeat the virus in a super cool and stylish manner."_

What are you getting at?

"_Let's have a simulation, shall we?"_

* * *

><p>"This is the end!"<p>

My shokanjuu swept down and slashed the virus in half with its bokuto. It dispersed into pure dust and was deleted for the rest of eternity.

"You did it, Akihisa-kun!"

Himeji-san bounced up and down excitingly.

"You're my hero!"

She leaned closer and I felt something soft press against my cheek.

"I love you, Akihisa-kun."

* * *

><p>"<em>Like that, you see."<em>

As my little devil woke me up, I realized that I was heavily blushing. I could still feel the soft touch and aroma of Himeji-san's lips. I could remember her soft, bubbly voice as she said those three magic words and…

No, wake up, Akihisa! The real Himeji-san would never do something like that to a guy like me. I have the worst grades as well as taking part in barely any sports and even if you close your eyes on that I'm someone with no ability or wealth whatsoever. As well, I look like a scratched up piece of litter that a cat had decide to eat for lunch but instead decided to use as toilet paper and my feet smell and…

"_If you knew you would hurt yourself than you shouldn't have started in the first place." _

Oh, shut up. I'm just a completely worthless piece of trash.

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. Was this Himeji-san trying to comfort me? I turned around expecting to see her sparkling face.

"…_I agree." _

Angel-san, aren't you supposed to comfort me?

"Akihisa-kun, you should concentrate on the battle."

"…daydreamer."

Ah, what an angelic voice? And I'm not talking about Muttsurini's. Just hearing Himeji-san's holy words gave me strength. That's right, I should be concentrating on the battle, not beating myself up. I have to show Himeji-san my cool side for once!

"Die!"

My shokanjuu dashed past Himeji-san's and Mutsurrini's. In a moment, it was close enough to the virus and it lunged at it with its bokuto aimed straight at the virus's head.

"Kirakirakirakikira!"

Cackling, the virus leapt upwards and swung it's blade at my shokanjuu. Did the blade look bigger than before? Nonsense.

"Gotcha!"

The virus was simply too foolish. It did exactly what I predicted.

"Activate!"

I held up my platinum bracelet and watched as my Shokanjuu split into two.

Unlike the golden bracelets that Himeji-san and Mutsurrini's shokanjuu's seemed to be wearing, the platinum bracelet is worn by the summoner. My specific bracelet lets me split my shokanjuu into two, though it halved my score.

The virus looked honestly surprised as my main shokanjuu used the second one as a spring board to evade the virus's blade. No matter how fast the virus was, it couldn't block against an aerial attack while itself was in mid-air and in that position.

"This is it!"

The main shokanju smashed the virus three times in mid-air before it let it crash into the ground. However, this was only a feint for the real attack.

The virus held up its blade so that when my main shokanjuu fell, it would pierce its heart and cause severe damage to me. That would have worked… if it had only one opponent!

"Kikira!"

The virus heard the footsteps of my second shokanjuu a bit too late. I quickly commanded my shokanjuu to stab the virus in the face.

"Now, to finish this! Deactivate!"

My shokanjuus once again became one and were in the perfect position for a perfect attack. The virus could only meet its doom.

"Roar! Hyper Sigma Cannon!"

With my newly named finisher attack, my shokanjuu put all its strength into the next attack and pounced at its opponent. I could feel the wind blow past me as my avatar pierces the virus's cloak with its bokuto and slammed it into the wall. A large crashing sound rang through my computer speakers and my hands felt numb after that.

Cumulative score:

Akihisa Yoshii-329

I wiped some sweat from my forehead. I was exhausted and so were my shokanjuu's scores. They were down to a third of its original score and that was never good. After all, I was forced to use the platinum bracelet, which drains even more points than the gold bracelets, and I used my new special finisher attack. Very exhausting.

"_No, that "Special Attack" was just something you made up just now to look cool."_

Devil-san, I can really only say "Be quiet." At a time like this.

"Well, a win is a win. I guess all's well that ends well." I gave my best thumbs up and turned to Himeji-san and Mutsurrini. They must be so happy right now.

"Akihisa-kun, you should have stayed and listened before you attacked."

"…Impatient."

Um, what was with those menacing glares? They hurt.

Before I could ask why they looked so scary I felt something tap my shoulder. A large force smashed into the back of my head and sent my flying across the room.

"W-wah, Akihisa-kun, are you alright?"

"…I told you."

What was that? The back of my head felt like it was on fire. Was it bleeding? It was bleeding wasn't it. It had to be. That felt like I was just hit by a pro-boxer's specialty left straight.

Cumulative Scores:

Akihisa Yoshii-229

Oi, did my shokanjuu's points drop like crazy. And if you think about it logically, there wasn't anyone else inside the room but me, Himeji-san and Mutsurrini, and I was facing the two of them. So that means…

A chibi-shadow emerged from the cloud of dust from my Hyper Sigma Cannon.

"_We get it, it's a special attack that's really powerfull. You don't have to mention it again."_

It wiped off the dust and it was…a chibi version of a certain famous ninja.

"I'm going to be the Hokage, someday. Believe it!"

Oi, rather than scared of the internet crumbling, I'm more scared of us getting sued by Shonen Jump.

* * *

><p>Minami stopped by a familiar cafe, La Pedis. She just wasn't in the mood to see Miharu right now. She walked by before she remembered when Akhisa was working there.<p>

"…pig."

Minami walked off without turning back.

* * *

><p>Yeah... if you're dissapointed, angry, or want to kill me, you can complain by pressing the review button below. I'm gonna hide now!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone... Zikari8 here. Sorry but you guys don't get to complain cause its still september. Deadline complete! Other than that there are a few things I would like to say here in the intro and if you utterly hate my voice but somewhat like my story than you can just skip this.

First I would like you to know that I spent a total of 3 hours on this chapter... and its not even that long compared to my others. Next I would like to say that i am now going to try and put my all into this story. Hopefully you might be able to expect another chapter soon. Than I would like to apologize for how utterly close to the deadline this chapter is...

Next I would like to thank every single person that took the time to review, favourite, or put this story on their alerts. For some crappy author like me, you guys are wonderful.

Finally its time to answer a few questions or comments you guys made. Naruto Yamanaka commented a long time ago that he was confused by the chibi devil's appearance. Although hardly shown in Baka Test Akihisa's devil and angel do make a few appearances but otherwise they have no meaning to the plot. To Venti Demone, I would like to say that if I could draw than I would have drawn this photo already... if only I could. Finally to Zoro99, you are so close. This story was actually inspired by the movie: Summer wars not the digimon movie Our war game(they both had the same director). There are some similiraties so please bear with me if you find any common ground in this story and both of these movies.

Now I hope you guys have a good time reading.

* * *

><p>Find X:<p>

Log(x^2-4x-12)-log(x^2-7x+12)

Himeji Mizuki:

Log(x^2-4x-12)-log(x^2-7x+12)

= Log(x-6)(x+2)-log(x-4)(x-3)

=log(x-6)(x+2)/(x-3)(x-4)

◦ x-2,x6,x≠3 or 4

Teacher's comment:

Good. Perhaps this question was a little bit too easy.

Tsuchiya Kouta:

X=X…

Teacher's comment:

You on the other hand have been having too many stupid answers lately. This attitude is not encouraged.

Yoshii Akihisa:

Over here - X

Teacher's comment:

Please come with Tsuchiya-kun to see me at my office.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me… Taste my kick!"<p>

I let my shoukanju dodge the knife that was aimed towards it and return a quick kick to the abdomen. Of course this was just the opening to a series of attacks that only I, with my experience in controlling my shoukanjuu, could do. Following the kick came a right hook to the left cheek, a back spin kick to the right rib and a swing of my bokuto to the temple. Judging from the strength, and the pain in my body for doing such complex and flexible movements, that should have dealt quite a bit of damage!

Cumulative Score:

Class F Yoshii Akihisa- 245

"Wait a second that barely did any damage!"

How embarrassing! His score is innumerable compared to mine. I only managed to shave off a few of the virus' points and I'm already at the verge of death.

"..Worthless."

"Is that the best ya got?"

I get it, my score is low okay? I'm just an idiot afterall!

The two ninjas, Muttsurini and the virus, glared at me with pitiful stares. Even my shoukanjuu seemed to turn around to look at me pitifully. This is too embarrassing! _

"Akihisa-kun, please duck!"

Ah what was this angelic voice? Obviously it belonged to my savior, the angelic Himeji-san, as her shoukanjuu charged with its large sword.

"Roger! I leave this to you."

I commanded my shoukanjuu to immediately drop to the floor and evade the large and decorated western sword that seemed to cut the air as it was swung. Even I could feel the air pressure as the sword passed above my avatar's head.

"Woah, nee-chan. I don't really want to fight you. Can't we talk this out?"

"I'm sorry but I need to defeat you before you cause any trouble."

The two avatars clashed swords… er… knives… er… weapons. Anyways, a beautifully horrific clash of sound and sparks emitted from the metal as it was pitted against each other. The Genin somewhat frowned as his small knife was overpowered by the gigantic long sword and he was forced to retreat onto a pillar.

"Nee-chan… I hate to do this but I have no choice…"

The whiskered ninja sweat dropped and launched itself of the rock so fast that even Himeji-san who had super high points and quite the experience in controlling her shoukanjuu couldn't react in time. Before anything else, the virus appeared before the cute avatar and delivered a quick kick to its abdomen.

"Himeji-san watch out!"

By the time my mouth has started moving the kick connected. The strong armor managed to absorb quite a bit of the damage but the ninja continued to charge forward with excellent speed. A right hook to the cheek, a back spin kick to the ribs… I cringed a little at how much damage Himeji-san was taking.

"…I see."

Behind me, Muttsurrini was muttering something but this wasn't time to care about that. I should be helping Himeji-san. I rushed over at full speed and brought up my bokuto.

"This is it!"

The shinobi lifted its knife and let it down. The weapon slowly moved towards Himeji-san's temple.

Would I be able to make it their in time to stop it? Would I even be able to stop it with my measly points? I rushed there recklessly as fast as I could.

"I won't let you…"

No, I wouldn't make it in time. But I had to…

"Huh?"

"Ara?"

"What?"

What just happened? Just as utter demise seemed to come, the knife… missed?

_Isn't it obvious?_

What? Do you know what happened, devil?

_Of course I do. Who do you take me for?_

An idiot. What else could a small bragging figment of imagination, wearing a suit, be?

_Well I'm a part of you so you just called yourself an idiot._

What? Dammit, I don't approve of these mind games. Are you going to tell me the answer or not?

_Oh right… but isn't it obvious. Obviously… Himeji-san must have dodged it!_

I see… you're right. The only possible explanation is that Himeji-san dodged it. How impressive. If it was me, in that position, I wouldn't have even been able to move, less dodge, in time. Heck, if it was me I would already be dead! It's the sad truth.

"Alright here I go!"

Right I have to take this opportunity to strike. I might not get another chance like this.

"Roar! Hyper Sigma Cannon."

Once again I executed my hyper finisher attack. Lunging forward, a massive amount of power and speed was exhibited as the little me charged forward. Surely this would finish it!

"Oh no! I guess I have to. Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

Ara?

Just to piss me off, the shinobi created a clone of itself and used the clone as a spring board to dodge the attack.

"What a second… isn't this a little … unfair…"

"Eat this!"

Regaining momentum, the twin ninjas delivered two flying sidekicks to my shoukanjuu's face. Me and my avatar where sent flying backwards into our respective surroundings. It hurt… a lot.

"Oh my god, my face… my handsomely brilliant face is damaged beyond repair!"

That was too unfair. Ninjas shouldn't be allowed to use ninjutsu. That and hitting my face has to be against the rules.

Cumulative score:

Class F Yoshii Akihisa-93

"Ah I'm on the verge of death already! This is bad… really bad!"

That hit by itself did 150 + damage. If I knew this was going to happen then I wouldn't have charged right in there.

"…Akihisa."

"Huh? Mutsurrini? Is there something more important than my handsome hurt face that you have to say?"

From the tone of Mutsurrini's voice, he had something important to say. Then again, he used that tone several times and ended up saying something perverted.

"…Can you hold the virus down for a few seconds?"

"Huh? I guess so…"

Wait a second. Hold the virus down? This actually sounded important. Perhaps Mutsuriini had something planned. He was brilliantly fulfilling Yuuji's role today.

"Yosh! I'll risk the rest of my points on this! Activate!"

I put out my hand and my shoukanjuu got up and charged. Just as the two genins prepared to dodge my attack, the little me split into two as well. Taking one each, I spent all my points to put strength into a sword swing that was strong enough to hold down the virus.

"Alright now. Mutsurrini!"

"..roger."

"I see… I understand now, Akihisa-kun, Tsuchiya-kun. I'll do my best."

Himeji-san seemed to catch on as she followed Mutsurrini. Both of their shokanjuus rushed forwards at astonishing speeds. This was reassuring. Now we would win…

So why do I feel a chill run down my back as Mutsurrini and Himeji-san performed their signature fancy poses.

"Ahaha… you guys wouldn't possibly be trying to…"

"…no need to worry."

"Thank you very much Akihisa-kun."

Of course I'm worrying. Why are you two loking at me like I'm about to die? Why are your shoukanjuu's bracelets shining? Why me?

"…Accelerate."

"Here I go…"

Both of their signature attacks were unleashed leaving me only to weep in theirs as a subsonic shadow and a dangerous white light rushed towards me and the virus.

"Curses…"

*boom!*

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?"<em>

"_Hello, Yoshii-kun… things have been hard on you."_

_I looked up to find an old man with me in a large riverbed meadow. It was beautiful scenery as flower petals and light travelled freely in the wind._

"_Grandpa…"_

"_Now now Akihisa-kun. No need to be sympathetic for this run down old man."_

_I looked at my grandfather. He was dressed in a light jacket with a straw hat on his head. The smile that he had shown me as I was a kid was worn on his face and he was gazing at the bright overhead sun._

"_Akihisa-kun… do you remember what you had said to me as a kid?"_

"_Uh… I believe that I said that I would strive to work hard to be someone you would be proud of…"_

_Now that I think about it, I did say that. Nostalgia rushed into my mind as I thought about the days I had spent with my Grandpa in the summer house in the countryside._

"_That's right Akihisa-kun. I just wanted to say… that I'm proud of you son. You've worked hard."_

"_G-Grandpa…"_

_I see… Grandpa… is proud of me. An inexplicable feeling rose through me. _

"_Yes, I'm proud of you. You're the best grandson that I could ask for… thank you. You've already… done enough."_

_I see… I've done enough… that's right. Now I can go without any regrets…_

Grandpa… I'll be with you soon enough.

And then… the pain hit me.

Yoshii Akihisa-The End.

(It's not actually the end. Please look forward to the next chapter! XD)

* * *

><p>Minami walked home. She didn't know what to do… Upon reaching her apartment she wished that she had something to take her mind off of … him.<p>

"Aghh… why do I even need something to take my mind off of him!? That's it… I'm going to play with Hazuki today and forget all my troubles!"

She found some resolution in her heart and opened her apartment door.

"I'm home…"

* * *

><p>So how was this short and lacking quality chapter? Horrible? I thought so. ANyways you may rage at me or possibly say that you liked the story with the review button below. Stereotypically I would say peace out by instead I'm going to go and regret my sins in life. Cya!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, this is Zikari8 here. Before you guys get angry and complain, I would like to say that I realize that this chapter is late. It's been a month since my last chapter and since I vowed to make a chapter per week I failed. I'm sorry and will amend this by getting in as many chapters as I can as fast as I can from now on.

Now in this little section I would like to talk about the question of this chapter, the little section under this. This question was a question I had on a test last week. The correct answer is Himeji's answer. My answer is Akihisa's... basically I failed the test. Exams came and I had to study like hell to pass so that sort of explains why this is late... anyways I hope you enjoy my story, Me and the Internet and a Virus, chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>Who was the father of Liberalism?<strong>

**Himeji Mizuki's Answer:**

John Locke was the father of classical liberalism

**Teacher's comment:**

Very good.

**Tsuchiya Kouta's Answer:**

Hurasami Karichou

**Teacher's comment:**

What!?

**Yoshii Akihisa's Answer:**

Abraham Lincoln

**Teacher's Comment:**

I see... Liberalism-Liberals-American Government-Abraham Lincoln... I'm starting to understand how you kids think. Sensei is quite scared.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sempai!"<em>

"…_Otsuu-san."_

_Rain drizzled from the black sky and fell upon the ground. Two onee-sans were standing in the rain. The two of them looked like they were in their early-mid-twenties. The blond sempai turned around with an umbrella over her head._

"_Sempai… I heard you were… leaving today."_

"_That's right. I'm going back to Japan…my time here is over."_

_The kouhai, Otsuu, was panting probably from running in the rain. Her brown hair was completely wet from the torrent of water. The sempai looked up at the sky and took a deep breath._

"_Why, sempai! Why must you leave! The project is almost finished. It'll only take another year… no, even half a year!"_

_The sempai grimaced and stood firm in her position. A large sound was heard overhead with an airplane flying off in the distance._

"_I need to go. I've taken in all that America has to offer me. It's time to go back to my mother country. I've always wanted to be a teacher there, you know…"_

"_But… Sempai. What about the project? We can't finish it without you. Stay here and you can be more than just a teacher. Together, the two of us can have our names carved in history as two of the greatest scientists ever! Sempai… please…"_

_Otsuu was on her knees, begging at the sempai's feet. It was hard to tell if she was crying with all the rain dripping down her face._

"_Otsuu… you don't get it. Since I was a kid I've always dreamed of becoming a teacher in Japan. The youth there is so bright yet they don't know how to use their talents. More than any fame, any money… this is my dream."_

"_But… Sempai…"_

"_Otsuu…you can't stop me."_

_The rain slowly stopped as the conversation continued and the Sempai dropped her umbrella. _

"_My time is over. I'm growing old and… I accept that. But, I believe… before anything else that this new generation will lead the world to greatness. They shall be a bridge that will bring the world to the skies, and I will be the pillar that supports them! Nothing, not even you Otsuu, can stop me from doing this."_

_The Sempai raised her arms and the rain stopped, a pillar of light landing upon the two of them. As the light folded upon the Sempai, her young and beautiful face was revealed. Her determined face met Otsuu's gaze and the two stood there looking at each other for a moment. Finally the Sempai broke the silence._

"_That's all I have to say, Otsuu. I'll be leaving now."_

"_No… Sempai…"_

_Otsuu reached her hands desperately but in vain. The Sempai was already walking away, picking up her umbrella again. Just when it looked like she was gone she quickly turned around. _

"_One last thing Otsuu… I leave the finishing of the project to you. I know you can do it. Bye."_

* * *

><p>"That was far too cruel you guys!"<p>

It was now just past noon as I sat down on the floor in my humble home. Beside me, Mutsurrini and Himeji-san took their seats.

"...sorry."

"I'm sorry, Akihisa-kun."

If you don't really know what the three of us are discussing than let me recap. Two hours ago, Me, Mutsurrini and Himeji-san battle the virus. And then, my two friends launched their special attacks… at me and the virus. This cannot be forgiven. Especially since they knew I myself would take the damage.

After taking all the super attacks, I passed out and woke up an hour later. Then after waking up, I met the ugly face of Ironman and was dragged to remedial class. The combined physical and mental damage was severe. I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Weird thing is that while I was passed out I had a weird dream… it involved these two pretty onee-sans but I can't really remember it well.

Apparently, while I had been knocked out, the virus used the last of its power and escaped. This information just made me cry even more. To think that I had to endure so much and we didn't even beat the damn shinobi. Right now, my soul is crying out "Why do I have to endure so much!"

However, I do understand their intentions. If those super attacks didn't land a hit, we might all have been wiped out. Maybe my sacrifice was worth something.

"I guess I can forgive you guys…"

"Really?"

"… thank you."

Man, I am pretty nice to forgive them like that. I'm sure I just raised my popularity right there!

But more importantly, well actually less important than my awesomeness but still pretty important, we were defeated by the virus in the end. We'll have to come up with a plan to beat it.

"Anyways, we should focus on how to defeat the corrupted data…"

"… Actually, I deduced the sentient data entity's ability in the previous battle."

Say what!? What was a Senti… Data En… Whatever? And more like, the virus had some sort of special ability? But it was a shinobi right? Is it ninjutsu? I bet its ninjutsu. 1000 yen that its ninjutsu…

"…From my observations, it seems that the virus has the ability to copy, manipulate, and observe data."

"It wasn't ninjutsu!?"

I fell down anime-style at the shocking news. Beside me, Himeji-san was looking at me, probably wondering about my tsukkomi.

"… an example would be when it copied Akihisa's splitting avatar technique and used the so called "Kage Bushin no Jutsu". In all truth, it probably only was in the form of a shinobi because it had observed that form in a website it had hacked into."

That was ninjutsu wasn't it? Are you saying that all of that genin's techniques were just some sort of rip-off with a fancy name on it?

"Does that mean that now that its seen Himeji-san and your attacks then…"

"…Next time we fight it, it will probably be able to perform those attacks."

No way! Himeji-san's attack is strong enough. If there was actual malice added in than it would be devastating for me. I might need to book a spot in the hospital.

"That's quite scary…"

"…indeed."

"Um… Tsuchiya-kun, then how do we defeat it?"

Ah, that is a good question. As expected from Himeji-san, there was no time to be scared. We have to first think of a way to beat it.

Even without its special abilities, the virus was able to take on all three of us. Just us probably won't work which means…

"If we can't do it alone, let's ask our friends for help!"

That's right. We have friends to help us do this. Friends that have gone through so much together… it would almost be an insult to not call them now.

"...that's a good plan."

"That's right. Let's call Sakamoto-san and the others to help!"

Himeji-san and Mutsurinni nodded enthusiastically. These two also know how much we've gone through together. We will never be just 3…

And more importantly, if we get more people, I can use them as my shield from the virus's vicious attacks!

"_You're evil enough… I wonder why I'm even needed."_

What!? Devil, I thought you went back home. Have you returned to make fun of me?

"_Not entirely… just chilling. My sister's friends are at home so I got kicked out…"_

That… sounds harsh. Sisters really are pretty annoying at some times… though I think it applies to all siblings in general. The only band of siblings that I've seen actually like each other are the Tsuchiya family and the Shimada Family. If it's any help, you can stay in my brain for now… just don't rummage through my memories…

"_Thanks, Akihisa."_

And with that the voice slowly faded away but I could still feel a little tingle in my head.

I guess even Freudan creatures have their problems…

"Akihisa-kun, why are you staring blankly into the sky?"

"…must be daydreaming."

Woah, I jolted a little as I realized that I had been staring blankly while conversing with the devil. It seems that the devil has stolen … *puts on sunglasses* my peace of mind.

"_That's not funny."_

Oh shut up. I spent an hour working on that.

"Anyways, shall we start calling them…"

"Alright, while you two do that I can prepare lunch and..."

I quickly fell down after standing up. My mind started flashing alarm signals and I glanced at Mutsurrini who seemed to have the same reaction. We looked at each other and made a plan.

The being known as Himeji-san was truly ferocious. To think she could take even the slightest opportunity and make it into a deadly chance to kill us.

"Actaully, Himeji-san, can I ask you to help me convince the others to come… I'm sure they'd listen to you more than they would to me."

"…I'll prepare the lunch."

"Ara? I guess if you ask so, I can. Alright, let's go Akihisa-kun."

Mission Complete! We managed to convince Himeji-san with brilliant success.

Now that I think about it, the last time I tasted Mutsurrini's food was during the Seiryousai. That was a 2 months ago! Perhaps this lunch will be a treat within itself.

I walked towards the telephone stand again with Himji-san behind me.

"Alright… let's go and call Yuuji first."

I quickly punch down Yuuji's number which I've already memorized by heart.

"Let me handle this one, Himeji-san."

"Alright. You do know Sakamoto-san the most afterall…"

That's right... this guy was by best bad friend afterall. We've been through so much stuff...

"Afterall, you and Sakamoto-san are in love."

"Waaah! I can't get married anymore!"

What was these cruel words that exited Himeji-san's mouth. I can't stop crying... I just can't.

"Himeji-san, I think you're mistaken so...

"Akihisa-kun, the ringing stopped."

Dammit, not now phone. I need to explain to Himeji-san that I'm no homosexual. God, I'm talking to an inanimate object; I must be slowly becoming crazy!

"Hello?

"Oh hey, Yuuji."

Noticing that he had picked up I quickly tightened my grip on the phone. But then again, I doubt this guy would refuse to come if I explained the situation to him… he's reliable when the right time comes.

"What do you want?"

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to ask you for a favor. Can you come over?"

"A favour? What kind?"

Aggh, why did I say a favour? Atleast it was better than telling him it was something commissioned by the principle. He would've immediately hanged up if he knew that.

"Well, it sort of involves the ST-system…"

"You want to discuss our strategy to beat Class A?"

Ooh, maybe I shouldn't have said ST-system. Now he thinks its related to the ST-wars. Oh well might as well go along with it.

"Um… yeah. Kinda like that."

"That's fine with me but I'm dragging around Shouko right now."

What!? He's with the super beautiful Kirishima-san! That bastard… the only reason we're keeping him alive is because his brains are needed to beat class A but still...

"It's okay, Yuuji. I can just stay a few meters away while you two talk."

"Well, it seems that Shouko is willing to go…"

I guess things are working out now. Plus if we manage to rope the super invincible Kirishima-san to help us fight than we'll be even more powerful. I guess this plan is a success…

"Alright than come over anytime…"

"Oh right, where are you right now? The park? The mall?"

"What are you talking about? I'm at my apartment…"

Ara? Why did I suddenly feel Yuuji tightening his grip on his cellphone.

"What did you say..."

"I said that I was at my house…Himeji-san and Mutsurrini are with me as well…"

"Yuuji…"

What? Why do I suddenly feel a cold chill coming out of the phone?

**"DAMN YOU AKIHISA!"**

Ara? What was this feeling of guilt that hit me as Yuuji abruptly hung up?

"So, did Sakamoto-san agree to come, Akihisa-kun?"

"Um…I think he's busy today…"

It looks like Yuuji and Kirishima-san won't be able to join us today…

"Anyways… shall we try Hideyoshii next?"

"Alright… it's a pity Sakamoto-san couldn't come, though."

I nodded and skimmed through my phonebook. Let's see… Hideyoshii's number is XXX-XXX-XXXX.

"C'mon C'mon…"

I waited impatiently as the phone connected. After a minute of waiting, I heard a familiar beep.

"Hello Hideyoshii?"

"Hello, this is the Kinoshita-household here. Unfortunately, we cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep.'

"Are you kidding me!"

What was this giant turn around? I wasn't expecting him to not pick up! After a quick sigh, I remembered to calm down and replied.

"Hello, Hideyoshii, this is Akihisa. I have some very important news so please call back ASAP."

"It looks like Kinoshita-san is busy today as well…"

Darn, I wonder what Hideyoshii is doing to not pick up the phone… anyways we just have to hope that he'll find my message and call back.

"…if my memory is correct, I believe Hideyoshii said that he was going out of town with his sister."

"That means he's not gonna pick up my message!"

What the hell!? Dammit, now it's impossible to contact him. Worse, Hideyoshii doesn't have a cellphone which makes him completely isolated from contact right now.

"Dammit… now who can I call?"

"We haven't called Minami-san yet."

Urrghh… she does have a point but… calling Minami is a little…

"Himeji-san, please call Minami for me."

"Ara? I don't mind but… wouldn't it be better if you call her?"

"It's fine, just call her."

"Okay, if you say so, Akihisa-kun…"

Himeji-san picked up the phone and started dialing. In my heart, every vein in my body was ready to burst. Was Minami going to be angry at me? Was she gonna kill me?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Onee-chan!"<p>

I looked up at Hazuki as I entered the house. I swiftly put down my shoes and smiled, knowing that I would spend the day playing with Hazuki…

"There's a phone call for you!"

"Huh?"

I looked at Hazuki as she held out her hand with the phone in it. I wonder who it's from…

* * *

><p>Reviews help the soul... even if they are angry rants about how I suck.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a year since I created this story. It's almost crazy thinking about it. But I shouldn't ramble on. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu belongs to Inoue Kenji. I do not own it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please answer the following question:<strong>

What does the acronym AIDMA stand for? Hint: Psycology of Selling

**Himeji Mizuki's answer:**

Attention

Interest

Desire

Memory

Action

**Teacher's Comment:**

Good job as always, Himeji-san. Please remember these basic concepts if you plan on entering the business field later in life. They might end up being very useful.

**Akihisa Yoshii's answer:**

Attention grabbing cover

Interesting concept

Desirable price

Memorable characters

Action-packed gameplay

**Teacher's Comment: **

So close, yet so far…

**Tsuchiya Kouta's answer:**

Angle (The positioning is very important. According to my studies, slightly high angle shots are most popular)

Impact (The bigger the impression the item leaves on the client, the more they will want to buy. It is best if they end up nose-bleeding, though it's very messy to clean up)

Dress (Different clothing can bring a lot of variety to your many products which can suit almost any body's taste)

Memory-chip (Make sure that you always have spare memory in your camera. You never know when a good opportunity will show up)

Aki-chan (If all else fails, items of Aki-chan are very popular for some reason. For some reason though, my top buyers for these items are female… ?)

**Teacher's comment:**

You really are an expert in selling aren't you?

* * *

><p>"<em>Knock them a new one, Akihisa!"<em>

"_You can do it, Yoshii."_

"…_Good luck."_

"_Yeah, leave it to me!"_

_I took my friends pats on the back with oomph and headed over to the free-throw line. One of the opposing team's players passed me the ball which I stumbled to catch. I must be nervous as I felt sweat running all over my palm. Wiping it all off on my t-shirt, I took a firm grip on the ball and look up._

_It was another one of our usual basketball games against the opposing schools in the street court by the bakery back in our first year. It was a big game, the biggest we had so far, with a hefty bet on the line, though I can't remember what we bet. 3 seconds left in the 4__th__ quarter. The score was 62-60 with the opposing team in the lead. In the last few seconds, Mutsurrini managed to skillfully dodge past the enemy defenses, pass to Hideyoshii who volleyed it to me. I was going to shoot it in and tie the game when the opposing team fouled me, causing the current situation. _

_Just two free throws. Get both in and we go into overtime. Miss one and… well let's not think about that._

"_Shoot already!"_

_One of the opposing team members yelled at me as I was standing at the free-throw line. What an impatient jerk… I'll show him!_

_*Whoosh*_

_The ball gently landed through the hoop and was received with a mix of cheer and frowns, depending on which side you're on. Behind me, Minami was excitedly dancing on spot. She must think this is easy._

"_Alright, Akihisa… Just one more and it's over…"_

_I say to myself, focusing on the curve into the hoop._

_I took in another breathe and realized that my palm was sweaty again. Just how nervous am I?_

_No matter, just one shot Akihisa. One shot, make it or break it. One shot…_

And that basically summed up how nervous I was as I stood there waiting for Minami's reply. I was in my apartment, standing near the only telephone in the entire complex, as Himeji-san was dialing up Minami on the phone.

Earlier today, Himeji-san, Mutsurrini and I had engaged in an epic (or atleast in my eyes) battle against a deadly virus on the internet that had hacked into the school's ST system. Of course, we were handed our sorry asses even though we had the almighty Himeji-san on our side. Thus, after a rinse and repeat circle of remedial lessons and recovery exams, we were now trying to find allies for our battle. Hideyoshii is out of town and Yuuji is having some private time with Kirishima-san (Not sure if I should be sympathetic or jealous), leaving Minami as our only option. Now that you're up to date, on with the show!

"Oh hello. Ah, Hazuki-chan, is Minami-chan there? Hm? Yes… okay…"

I snapped out of my monologous trance as Himeji-san started talking in the phone. I guess the call went through at least.

Here it is, the moment of truth! Even if Minami won't talk to me, she wouldn't possibly ignore a phone call from Himeji-san. Yes, my plan is flawless!

"_First of all, that's not much of a plan. Second, there's a huge hole in it."_

So you've come again, Chibi Devil. But don't think that I'm not prepared this time… Okay, what's with the Hawaiian getup?

"_Fool, it's not Hawaiian. It's L.A.! Not that an idiot would know the difference."_

What? Oh yeah, I totally know the difference between Hawaii and L.A. I'm not that stupid, ya know.

"_Really? Than you know what L.A. stands for?"_

Of course. L.A. stands for…

Language Arts!

"…"

…

"…"

…

"…"

Wait, no, at least respond please. You're making me feel really embarrassed here.

"_Moving on, from the topic of my american-themed t-shirt and your stupidity, you seem to not realize the major flaw in your plan."_

No, don't just brush the topic off like that. I-I'm going to cry at this rate…

"_Moving on, from the topic of my american-themed…"_

I mean, I know that people call me stupid, but that doesn't mean that I don't know anything…

"… _t-shirt and your stupidity, you seem to not…"_

It actually really hurts when people call me an idiot you know. I know it doesn't seem like much, but deep down it really hurts and…

"…_realize the major flaw in your plan."_

Not to mention that…

"_Moving on, from the topic of my-"_

Okay, I get it, we're changing topics. You don't have to repeat yourself for the third time!

"…_american-themed t-shirt and your-"_

Shut up.

"_Alright, Alright, I'll stop joking around… or so I want to say but it seems I'm out of time."  
><em>Wait we have a time for these inner conversations? I never heard about this.

"_Focus on the ball, lover boy. Cya, next chapter."_

And with that, the devil once again flew out of sight and disappeared into the depths of my brain.

But I feel like I'm forgetting something…

"Yes, can you give the phone to Minami-chan, Hazuki-chan?"

Oh yes, the current situation with the phone and Minami and all that.

I took a deep breath and honed all of my senses to hear the next words that Himeji-san would mutter as a response to whatever was happening on the other side of the phone.

However, my super thought-out plan to have Himeji-san be the one talking on the phone should totally work. I am 100% sure!

"Mn, yes…"

Here it was, the final free-throw shot. It's make it or break it time…

Please…

"Huh? Oh, so Minami-chan isn't feeling well and doesn't want to speak on the phone? Oh, okay. Well, thank you, Hazuki-chan. Yes, let's play together another time. Yes. Yes, bye bye."

And… my plan failed.

Alright, fess up, all of you guys out there reading this thought that it wasn't going to work weren't you.

"I'm sorry, Akihisa-kun, but it seems like Minami-chan doesn't want to talk."

"Auggh, I wonder why…"

There's no way my flawless strategy could fail so easily. There must be some sort of miscalculation… I really aren't suited for plans are I? I should just leave that stuff to Yuuji's rotten brain.

"…Lunch's ready."

I could hear Mutsurrini's soft voice from the kitchen and the sound of the gas stove being turned off. I guess he must have finished cooking while we were calling up the others.

And so, we shall be taking a temporary break to have lunch.

* * *

><p>While our three heroes take a short break for lunch, let us tour the magnificent town named Fumizuki. It is a simple town nestled between Shinjuku and Saitama. It is a very peaceful town with a combination of modern architecture and serene nature that gives it a very inviting image. However, due to its unfortunate location, it is not a very prosperous town. It has several large hills that make expansion hard and is nowhere near the sea to be a port city. Since it's so close to Tokyo, tourists are rare. And so, due to the low human traffic and beautiful surroundings-<p>

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

-the sound of wildlife frequently echoes through the neighbourhood…

* * *

><p>I screamed as I continued to run down the familiar street with all my strength. My feet had long become simple blocks of lead pounding on the concrete ground and my heart was telling me that it wouldn't last much longer but I kept running. If I stop now, something worse than exhaustion will be in store for me.<p>

"…Yuuji, wait up."

"Don't say that so nonchalantly!"

Shouko casually replied in a tone unsuited to her current actions. She was holding a metal chain with her hands and her eyes were shining a creepy red while she ran with a speed that matched mine.

I know she's good at sports but for her to be able to match my top speed without getting tired… Is my childhood friend really human?

"Yuuji, you said that we could begin to build our happy family."

"No, I didn't! How did you manage to twist my words like that? Is there some sort of special filter in your brain?"

"But you promised…"

"How was I supposed to know that idiot Akihisa would actually decide to stay indoors for once!? I am so punching him if I survive this- WOOAH!"

I leap upwards to nearly dodge the chain lasso that Shouko had thrown at my leg. If it weren't for my instincts, that could have been the end of me.

"… Yuuji, it's not very polite to refuse a gift from a girl."

"How is a chained lasso supposed to be a gift? Just how the hell are you interpreting this situation?"

I can't take it, this girl. How am I supposed to deal with her? Any reasoning or actions I may make have to go through the weird filter in her head. However, as I think about it…

"Why the hell is nobody trying to stop this girl?"

We've been running for 10 minutes now and none of the neighborhood residents have tried to but in this weird chase that cannot be interpreted as anything else but a death hunt. Why do I just happen to live in the weird town where nobody thinks a girl chasing a boy around town with deadly intensity is normal?

Anyways, at this rate, all I can do is get caught and submit to my fate.

I take another deep breath and feel my body begin to give in. I was already running at all my strength so yelling at Shouko's stupidity has taken quite a bit of oxygen from my body. I won't make it at this rate.

There's no choice left, I have to lose her here or else it's over.

If my memory is correct, there's an alley ten meters ahead, between the bookstore and the jewelry shop. Its dark, filled with hard to navigate obstacles and -

"Now!"

I dodge quickly into the alleyway with a burst of energy. Shouko followed quickly behind, once again readying her lasso. Perhaps she wanted to try and corner me in the alley however this time I wouldn't let her get her way. I ran in at top speed and nimbly kicked a trash bin behind me. It was a slow and predictable obstacle so it wouldn't do much, however it would serve its purpose.

Shouko swiftly dodged the trash bin and aimed her lasso to catch me, however it was in vain.

"!"

-and it had a certain fence.

It was rusty and old but it was especially hard to climb due to the weird swirls in the pattern. For a normal person it would take atleast a minute to climb, however not for me.

"Oh heavens, give me strength!"

Instead of climbing up the fence, I launched myself at the neighboring wall and used it as a board to repel myself upwards and swung myself over the fence with my right hand.

Back in our first year, Akihisa and I used to go to the skate park for fun. There we did a bunch of crazy tricks and one of them happened to be wall jumping. We spent hours doing nothing but practicing our wall jumps until we perfected it. Without a board, it was even easier.

"Sorry, Shouko but I bid thee farewell." I cheerfully saluted to her as my body was propelled over the fence… or so I was before I saw what Shouko was planning.

With almost superhuman reflexes, Shouko had immediately taken out her stun gun after seeing my charge up the wall. She rushed forwards and was obviously intent on sending a vicious electric current through the metal fence. Really this girl…

"… Sorry, Yuuji but I know exactly how you think…"

Tch. I should have known that I couldn't outsmart Shouko like this.

"Clever girl."

My body responded to the danger before my mind could and instantly let go of the fence just in time for the several volts to miss me. However, it was not without cost and I awkwardly fell in a bad position that could not be good for my hips.

As I struggled to recover from my bad landing, Shouko was slowly but steadily climbing up the fence.

Urrgh, gotta move…

I unreasonably force my body to go forward and take advantage of the time it would take Shouko to climb the fence. I can barely walk now, I have to get away from her now.

I use the last of my strength to dash into the street on the other side of the alley and dash into the first shop I saw that was possible to hide in. A moment later, I saw Shouko pass by through the window, probably thinking that I had continued running down the street.

"Thank god…"

I sigh and looked at my surroundings. It seemed to be a Gyuudon shop. I guess I'll grab a bite here since its lunch time. Besides, Shouko might still be out there so it'll be safer if I just stay in here.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this is really good, Mutsurrini."<p>

"It's delicious, Tsuchiya-kun."

"…thank you for your compliments."

Me and Himeji-san were idly flattering Mutsurrini as we enjoyed the food that he made. Really though, he truly is a good cook. On my modest table were several oriental dishes including chicken soup, tender pork on a bed of rice, and a brilliant egg dish that I can't even describe.

"Hey, Mutsurrini, how did you make this egg dish?"

I decided to ask him. It feels like something that Ane-san would like so if Mutsurrini would give me the recipe I can make it for her sometime.

"… hm? Well, the trick is in the battering of the eggs. Than you add a certain amount of vinegar and…"

"Vinegar? Is it really okay to add that to acetic acid?"

I feel like I just heard Himeji-san say something very scary, but in order to protect her innocence, I shall ignore it.

Mutsurrini continued to explain the recipe to me while Himeji-san turned on the TV and all of us ate in peace. Truly, its moments like these that make me grateful for a peaceful life.

"Ara? It looks like something's happening on the news."

I heard Himeji-san remark and curiously turn to the TV screen. Don't tell me it's another terrorist attack.

"-here bringing you the latest news. It seems that the phone systems around Japan have been acting strangely recently. Not only that, other electronic devices have been malfunctioning as well, such as the train scheduling or other IT systems. I have with me here, Hasegawa-san from the networking department. Hasegawa-san, can you possibly explain the cause of the current electronic malfunctions?"

The sound leaked out of the rather new television. Don't tell me that the cause of these malfunctions is…

"Thank you Kanbara-san. We believe that the cause of the malfunctions is some sort of virus in the system. Do not worry though as our best workers are currently trying to find the source and wipe it out."

Just as I thought… that virus is causing havoc again.

"Ahhh… just when things were getting peaceful."

I really am beginning to think that there is some sort of higher spirit that's purposely trying to ruin any moment of peace I have. Maybe I should rethink my decision of being Atheist…

"Akihisa-kun, the phone is ringing."

Himeji-san informed me and I noticed that my phone was in fact ringing. Err… it's just one thing after another.

"You guys keep eating, I'll take it. Maybe Yuuji decided to call back?"

I told Mutsurrini and Himeji-san and walked up to take the phone. I picked it up and pressed it up against my ears.

"Hello?"  
>"Good afternoon, ignorant brat."<p>

"Ah, old granny, how may I help you today?"

"Drop the formalities, you know why I'm here."

"Speaking of which, how did you even manage to call me? Aren't the phone systems down?"

"Ha, you shouldn't underestimate an adult's efficiency, brat. I'm using a satellite phone. The virus hasn't reached that yet."

Huh, so you can do that. I guess the old granny's age isn't just for show.

"Seems awfully expensive though."  
>"If you're truly worried about my phone bill than you'd shut up and let me talk, foolish brat."<p>

"Yes yes, how may I help you, ma-damn?"

"I suppose you watched the news. Since you guys were unable to defeat the virus, it has spread and is currently devouring the internet."

"Huh… so… we sort of messed up?"

You know, the way she says it makes it sound like it's my fault. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that was her intention.

"Yes. Yes you did mess up. I hope you've been planning a way to defeat the virus."

"Um… of course…"

"You've been taking slacking off haven't you."  
>"Please don't tell the principal."<p>

"I AM the principal."

"Oh yeah… I've been forgetting that lately. Right… you aren't just an old granny."

"Oh lord, I traded Kirishima-san for this. What made me even think that I could possibly work with you?"

Okay, so maybe I took a small lunch break. That's not too bad right? Everyone needs a break once in a while.

"Okay, just shut up and listen to me. I need you to defeat the virus ASAP. Do you need anything to help you, like backup?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, you can reply to that."

"Oh, okay. You know, you should really clarify."

Sheesh, why would you expect someone to reply when you tell them to shut up? Such a silly old granny. I'm afraid she's starting to go senile.

"For lord's sake, just answer the question."

"Well, we've been trying to contact Yuuji and the others but we can't find anyone available to help us."

"I see… alright, I'll try to contact some students to back you up. Try contacting your friends again."

"Wait, how am I supposed to contact them if the phone doesn't work?"

"That's not a problem. For times like this, there's a backup messaging system that the phones have. Just type in the following number, wait for the beep and then type in the number you want to message."

"Huh, well that's convenient."

The government really has all its bases covered. I'm starting to appreciate it more and more.

"Anyways, I have business to do. I hate to say this but I'm counting on you, stupid brat."

And with that the damned old granny hung up on me.

You know, I probably shouldn't be thinking this but…

"The old granny is pretty spontaneous isn't she?"

"Akihisa-kun, who was it?"

"Oh right, it was the principal."

As I finished, Himeji-san called me. I slowly made my way back to my seat. It seems that they had already gotten to dessert Himeji-san and Mutsurrini were now quietly munching away on ice cream that I had in the freezer. I sat down and started at my meal once again.

"… what did she want?"

"She was telling us to hurry up and defeat the virus."

"I see… should we try again after lunch?"

"Well, I would prefer if we tried once more to contact the others."

Afterall, if we couldn't beat the virus before, there's no way we can win now that the virus has grown a little.

"…speaking of which, did you manage to contact anyone?"

"Um well… We managed to call Yuuji but he was busy and Minami well…"

"Ah, since we're on the topic, I wonder why Minami-chan didn't want to talk. Maybe she's not feeling well?"

Err… the forbidden topic. Well, it's not like Himeji-san knows what happened. It should be okay then…

"… didn't you and Shimada get into a fight, Akihisa?"

Goddamit, I forgot that this pervert knew.

"Eh? Is this true, Akihisa-kun?"

"Well… I wouldn't really say that we got into a fight. More like a little altercation."

"…do you even know what that word means?"

"Of course I do! I'm not that stupid okay?"

Sheesh, even I know some complex words.

"Nevermind that, Akihisa-kun. Did you make Minami-chan mad?"

"Well… about that…"

"…rather than a fight, it would more resemble a couple's quarrel I guess."

"Oh shut up, Mutsurrini."

"Akihisa-kun…"

Ahh… I can feel a deadly aura coming out of Himeji-san's body. I guess even she can get angry when she learns that her friends are in a fight.

"Okay okay, I confess. Me and Minami aren't exactly buddy buddy right now."

"…Minami and I…"

"Will you be quiet!?"

Why do we even call him a silent pervert? He doesn't know when to shut up.

"But why did you guys get into a fight?"

Himeji-san was really pushing me. She must really be worried about Minami. I guess that's what friends are huh.

"Okay fine, I'll fess up. But if I tell you guys, can we move on to the topic of the virus?"

"…gladly."

"Of course."

Alrighty then. Guess there's only one option left.

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p>I placed my head in my pillow and let all my feelings flow out into it.<p>

"Onee-chan, are you okay?"

Hazuki must be right outside my door. I suppose she must be worried about me.

Relunctantly, I get up from my bed and walk over to the door. I open it and look down at Hazuki.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, Hazuki. I'm just a little tired."

"Are you not feeling well, Onee-chan?"

"No, I'm fine, really. I'm just going to take a nap, okay? After that, we can play for the rest of the day."

I make a genuine smile as I crouch down and pat Hazuki on the head.

"If you say so, okay, Onee-chan."

Hazuki responded with her own smile and we face each other for a second before I let Hazuki go to watch television.

I move back to my bed and lie down on it…

Moments pass as I think of nothing, simply looking at the ceiling. Then, just a single thought appears in my head.

"I'm really being stupid aren't I?"

* * *

><p>Once again, I must thank you for reading my work. If you would like to comment, a review would be wonderful. Otherwise, thank you for your time.<p> 


End file.
